


One night of you and me

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: #night out, M/M, Sex on the Couch, eating and drinking, last weekend of freedom, pending baby and daddy duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine enjoy their last weekend of freedom, for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Part of a series of 6x13 reaction oneshots based as canon as possible, in the future.

“Oh my god. Oh my god that’s so good…”

 

It’s a little after midnight on a Saturday. The living room is dark except for the low glow of the table lamp in the corner. The room is mostly quiet with just the muffled sounds of the city outside the window and the occasional moan or hum or murmur.

 

“Mmm. So good…”

 

“Honey, shut up and eat your food. I don’t need a vocal commentary of your enjoyment. Save that for later.” Kurt pulls back from literally inhaling his cheese and bacon French fries, long enough to glance up at Blaine, sitting across from him, cross-legged on the couch with his back propped up on the arm rest.

 

Blaine grins at him lopsidedly and a little apologetically for some reason with those big, old, bright heart eyes of his and Kurt just melts on the spot, like always. “Oh wait there just a…” Kurt leans forward coming up on to his knees, using Blaine’s legs to balance his body and licks away a droplet of pizza sauce from Blaine’s chin that had managed to leak from his lips. “There you go. You had a little somethin’ but I got it for ya.” Kurt says with a wink, looking as proud as punch.

 

“Thank you ba-abe, I love you. You’re so great.” Blaine slurs with a hiccup in the middle and ducks down for another large bite from his slice.

 

“I love you always. And I love fries and cheese and bacon. And pizza. And your face, and your pizza face.” Kurt responds very seriously.

 

They finish up, and put their empty containers and boxes down on the coffee table, not even caring about the little pile of mess they’ve created. Soon enough every surface will have to be clear, they can spare a little mess for now. Kurt takes a large gulp from his glass of water and then presses it to Blaine’s lips, encouraging him to take a drink also.

 

Blaine does and then burps when he’s finished and the sound is so small and quiet and strangely neatly sounding that its almost adorable and Kurt bursts out laughing, putting the glass down and throwing himself forward into Blaine arms, attaching his hands to Blaine’s face and their lips together messily.

 

“Is this what’s next on our list?” Blaine asks around a particular sloppy yet hot, wet kiss. He smacks his lips together, his eyes sparkling and just a little unfocused as they dance around Kurt’s face.

 

Kurt nods and then leans back just enough to pull his phone out from his pocket. “Ok let’s see here.” He pulls up the notes app on his phone and clicks on to a check list, reading out the title loudly. “Things to do on our last weekend before little baby girl H-A arrives.”

 

 

Blaine nods enthusiastically, grinning a little wildly. Kurt clears his throat as if he’s about to recite a Shakespeare piece. “Number 1. Go out and drink and dance and get wasted.” Blaine makes a ticking a gesture in the air above their heads. “Number 2. Come home late and eat greasy food. And number 3…”

 

“Make love on the couch?” Blaine provides, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt’s back and legs and the curve of his ass.

 

Kurt makes a face. “Make love? What are we, teenagers?”

 

Blaine growls a little, low in his throat. He slides himself downwards on the couch, making sure to take Kurt with him, pressed tightly together, stomach to stomach. Blaine’s hands fan out along Kurt’s back and wander to the waistline of his jeans, digging in and un-tucking his shirt. His breath feels warm and tickly against Kurt’s skin as he whispers hotly into his ear.

 

“Oh, ok then. I’m sorry, I had momentarily forgotten that the sweet, romantic boy I had fallen in love with has long gone and in his place, a salacious, sex kitten.” Kurt giggles and rocks his hips against Blaine’s. “Let me rephrase that. Number 3. I fuck you, _hard,_ right here, until you scream my name and can’t even remember your own…”

 

“Blaine.” Kurt gasps, his pelvis grinding downwards, trying to seek friction. His fingers scrambling at the buttons of Blaine’s shirt and then his own simultaneously.

 

“Am I right? I am aren’t I?” Blaine asks, licking his lips as he drags Kurt’s shirt up his naked back by its hem between the tips of his fingers. Kurt breathes out, lifting up to drop his phone carelessly on to the floor and holding his body up so that Blaine can strip him of his shirt and unbuckle his belt, sliding it from it’s loops. “I’m going to undress you, and worship you and take you apart piece by piece and then…”

 

“Oh god Blaine just shut up and put your money where your mouth is. I need you, _now_. Please.” Kurt gasps, grabbing Blaine by his collar and smashing their mouths together again.

 

Down the hallway, as the animalistic sounds from the living room carries toward the bedrooms, there is a nursery. A nursery freshly decorated and furnished, painted in cream with flashes of soft pastel colours on the curtains and soft bedding of the carefully assembled crib. There’s a nursing chair all built up in the corner, a fully stocked changing station and an array of stuffed animals all lined up, just waiting to be cuddled and strangled and chewed and slobbered all over. 

 

This time next week they’ll get that, they’ll get to experience those things come to life and put to use. Their home will be filled with the sounds of screaming and wailing and whimpering at all hours of the day and the night, the washer and dryer will never be turned off and they will have a never ending supply of Coffee and Pepto-Bismol, probably.

 

They’ll get a call, hopefully sometime during the early hours of Friday morning, maybe even earlier, and that’s when their hurried diet of snacking on the go will start. They’ll take a cab to Lennox Hill hospital and will follow the sounds of Rachel Berry’s outbursts down the hallway until they get to the maternity suite. And then hopefully in several hours time of that same day, they’ll get to take their daughter home with them.

 

But for now, now they get this, they get each other. Warm and close and gloriously naked, unbridled and carefree as they strip each other of their clothes, and roll around all over their couch, and then eventually down onto the floor when more space is required for such _heated_ activities.

 

They’ll let the alcohol drench down and soak up deep within their bodies, and the grease of their incredibly unhealthy but incredibly delicious late night dinner pool warm and satisfied in their bellies. They’ll make as much mess and as much noise as they possibly can and just _enjoy_ it. Just one last time, for a long while maybe, of pure unadulterated bliss. While they can, until Rachel has forgiven them enough after her ordeal to provide an overnight babysitting service. And then their hot, married, unhurried sex life can become hot, married, tired and horny but still happy daddies who just need ten minutes piece and to get off - sex life.

 

No matter what, it’s going to be nothing to regret. Just love. That’s just how it is with these two. Always.         


End file.
